A shower head used in a bathroom of a general home, a bathroom of a hotel, a barbershop, a beauty parlor, a bathhouse, a hot-spring resort or the like has: a grip as a shower base end portion for coupling with a water supply source; and a head provided with a water-spraying portion, and, generally, a shower hose is coupled with the grip and the grip is hooked to a supporting hook attached to a wall surface of a bathroom or the like. In a state where such a shower head is supportably hooked to a supporting hook, a direction of the head, which is a jet direction of shower water, becomes fixed and a region, which shower water hits, is determined.
However, when a user takes a shower, shower water sometimes does not reach the users' desired spot due to physical size, standing position or sitting-chair position of the user. In this case, the user needs to move and adjust his/her position or to move the shower head by hand so as to receive shower water at the desired spot.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-101914 (JP-2006-101914A, Patent Document 1) discloses a shower apparatus which can select a direction of shower water by freely changing a direction of a head. As means for changing the direction of this type of head, a spherical joint having a water passage therein is provided between a base endportion and the head to change the direction of the head by rotation of the spherical joint.
However, in the case where a jet direction of shower water is adjusted by such a spherical joint, when the head is largely tilted, the water passage penetrating through the spherical joint is closed, or the passage area is reduced. Thus, there occurs a problem that a bending angle cannot be increased and the jet direction cannot be adjusted to a multi-direction, for example, shower water cannot be jetted directly downward.